Peculiaridad
by Hey Batsy
Summary: El tiene el poder mas misterioso del mundo, todos lo que conoce se vuelve sus amigos sin importar que tan corto sea el tiempo juntos. El no vacila al momento de elegir por sus amigos. El busca la verdadera libertad, y si para cumplir su sueño muere en el intento no le importa, por que el sabe quien es, y Uzumaki Naruto no retrocede a sus palabras


Su nombre era peculiar, bastante desde su perspectiva, era un nombre el cual no encontrarías aunque llegaras al fin del mundo pasando por todas las islas. Su nombre era el _**remolino**_ de su vida.

Alguna vez un hombre dijo "El poder es tomar los miedos de otros y mostrárselos", a él le pasaba lo mismo pero al revés, en vez de tener ese poder el era al que le mostraban su miedo pero, aun así, siempre siguió con la cabeza en alto y con coraje se les plantaba a todos los que buscaban problemas con el.

Hoy en día, a su juventud, era parte del cuerpo de reporteros en una sede en el East Blue, aunque no fuera conocido por su buena fama. En efecto, el era conocido por su mala fama, jugar bromas a la gente no causaba daño ¿verdad? Pues con él no pasaba. Desde muy pequeño le enseñaron algunas cosas fundamentales:

No causar problemas

Ser obediente

No resaltar entre _**ellos**_

Pero para el era diferente la cosa. Mientras crecía, de niño carecía de buena convivencia con gente diplomática o incluso meros civiles. El quería resaltar, quería mostrarles a _**ellos**_ que no era simple organismo de carne y hueso, el les mostraría que no debían jugar con su mentalidad.

Así, desde muy chico, escapo de ellos y logró lo que muchas anhelan y desean desde el fondo de sus corazones, Libertad.

Pero… ¿Era la verdadera libertad la que el tenía? ¿Era verdadera la libertad que tenían las personas que vivían en las islas?

Entonces lo conoció…bueno, no conocer de mirarlo frete a frente, si no más bien, en una vieja noticia de un diario que había encontrado en el sucio suelo de la ciudad.

Gold Roger

Así lo llamaban, un persona la cual había logrado lo que cualquiera quisiera, fama, poder, dinero…y la verdadera libertad, por que el no era cualquier persona, era un pirata, pero no un pirata cualquiera, el era conocido como el Rey de los piratas. Y en ese momento había entendido.

La persona más libre del mundo era el Rey de los piratas.

Como fue pasando el tiempo, se instaló en una isla de East Blue, fue interesándose por la comunicación, y así fue como terminó siendo lo que es conocido como reportero.

Retomemos en lo que nos habíamos quedado, el ahora reconocido como _**el reportero**_ , lo que buscaba era hacerse famoso con la mayor noticia que se haya visto, pero no cualquier noticia, algo que impacte a la gente, algo que deje shokeado al mundo entero.

Con eso, buscaba su libertad y no le importaría pasar todo un infierno en sus hombros mientras cumplía su sueño, aunque muriera en el intento.

Entre las leyendas de hoy en día se encontraba la legendaria historia, All Blue.

Se dice que es el único lugar en el mundo el cual los animales, peces y especias culinarias se encuentran en ese punto en concreto. Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste todos los mares en un solo punto.

Cocinar es un obsequio de los dioses.

Los condimentos un obsequio de los demonios.

En fin, ese y muchos otros, eran historias que se dicen irreales. Pero el no creía eso, el creía que todo lo contado es real, la verdad no es algo que se decide.

Por ejemplo, dicen que el destino ya esta decidido, y que nadie lo puede romper…

Pero que dirían ¿si alguien lo rompiera?

El creía eso, no existe tal cosa como el destino. ¿Voluntad heredada? ¿Qué mierda era eso? Nadie heredada nada de nadie excepto fortunas. Las personas forjan su propia voluntad por si mismos, el no retrocedería a sus palabras por que ese era su propia voluntad, su propia camino.

¿Las personas mueren? ¿En verdad existe tal cosa como la muerte? Pues, las personas no mueren hasta que son olvidadas verdaderamente, eso era lo que el pensaba sobre la muerte del Rey de los piratas, el no estaba muerto, el estaba vivo en sus recuerdos y moriría cuando lo olvide.

Incluso si es derrotado o caído en batalla, su llama nunca se extinguirá y eso pasaría por milenios.

Por eso el desafiaría al mundo entero uno por uno, con la historia cargando en sus hombros. El forjaría su propio camino, su propia voluntad, el sería la persona que desataría la guerra que se difundiría por el mundo, daría vuelta al mundo entero con solo pronunciar su nombre, el será el mayor problema para el mundo.

Y si para cumplir su sueño tendría que convertirse hasta en pirata, no le importaría, llegaría hasta el fin del mundo y se convertiría en el Rey de los Piratas y volvería al mundo como la persona más libre de todo el mundo.

Por que el sabía quien era

Y _**Uzumaki Naruto**_ nunca retrocede a sus palabras.


End file.
